


Cook for the Blood God!

by pogthroughthepainboys



Series: agere request oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Non-Sexual Age Play, SO FLUFFY, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), again not age play, its so annoying that ao3 doesnt have a proper tag for it, minecraft as real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogthroughthepainboys/pseuds/pogthroughthepainboys
Summary: Request from: QueenOfHearts110"Liddol Blade with CG Wilbur and the voices are trying to be little-friendly but also not doing a good job so Wilbur helps out with the mistakes the voices are making that confuses Techno!!! Like the voices think that a good idea for a regressed Techno would be instead of blood for the blood god, should instead cook for blood god!!! and then Wilbur has to keep him out of the kitchen because Liddol Blade in kitchen is prolly a bad idea."psst also i originally posted this as chapter2 of the request book last night but it was meant to be a series so i could tag it right, sorry lol
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: agere request oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183985
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Cook for the Blood God!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teeny bit shorter than my other fics just because i didn't really know what else to write, also i kinda forgot i made a request book lmao  
> Anyway I'd say this is suitable for reading while you're regressed as long as you aren't squeamish about blood mentions <3 stay safe lovelies
> 
> also not too sure what time i set this in, i guess you can either read it as after Wil has been revived or before he died lol
> 
> tw for nickname piglet

Time after time, Wilbur had to gently talk Techno down from panic attacks due to ‘chat’ (as Techno had started to call them) chanting...less than age appropriate things, while he was regressed. From what he knew of the voices, they never actually meant to hurt him, from what Techno said it actually always seemed like they admired him.  
However, it was this same admiration and sureness that Techno was the strongest person to grace the earth that so often led to them misreading situations and filling the boy’s head with violent intrusive thoughts.

Wilbur had always been certain that the sole reason Techno had to regress was because of the voices, they always seemed to yell and scream and chant without any regard for how it must feel to be on the receiving end of it. He knew it must be painful knowing he so often lost control of his actions due to them, honestly Wil didn’t know how he’d cope if he was in the same situation. That being said, he knew they tended to calm down when Techno was regressed, which is probably why that had become his crutch.

The voices were violent and had a thirst for blood but fundamentally they cared about Techno.

Sometimes when he was talking about them, he got a bit confused. ‘Chat’ was just the name for a large group of voices, when they were younger it was a far smaller group, having only 300 or so people in it but as Techno matured and grew so did the entities. As daunting as it was, Techno had reported having nearly 300 thousand people all chanting at once. Granted, the number of people and severity of their words did depend on the day, if he was just farming he’d have a lot less going on compared to if he was in the middle of a fight.

Wil was sure that meant it depended on his stress levels or something. It would probably help to have a psychiatrist around but this is Dream smp and there’s definitely none of those.

That being said, regressing had been his way of dealing with it for as long as he had known him.

The voices never really went away, in fact there always seemed to be more when he was regressed because they wanted to ‘aww’ at him but they were kinder than they usually were and always at least tried to be more aware of the situation. After one too many times where Wil had to talk directly to the voices, telling them to try and be nicer -which was always awkward since it felt like he was telling off Techno, but the regressed boy always appreciated it so he guessed it helped- they had decided they would try to please the Blood God in ways other than spilling blood.

Wilbur happened to be dealing with exactly one of these times right now.

“Come on bud, little boys don’t need to be cooking..” Wil had sighed contentedly as he watched Techno sitting in a pile of flour and cracked eggs in the middle of the floor.  
If he had known he was regressed beforehand, he never would have let Techno leave his sight, that being said, this was still an absolutely adorable scene. Admittedly, he’d be lying if he said his communicator didn’t know have a couple new images of Techno saved onto it.

“Nu-uh”

The boy shook his head, pink ears flopping cutely as he mushed some banana, flour and a whole egg (shell included) between his fingers. Wil guessed he was trying to make banana bread.

“Yu-huh.” Wilbur smiled, crouching down next to him, making a mental note to wash his clothes before he aged up.  
“C’mon Wilby can cook it for you, what were you trying to do bud?”

Seemingly Techno didn’t like the idea of Wilbur doing it instead, a little pout forming around his tusks.  
“No! It for da.. B’ood God! On’y my job”

As much as he wanted to sit and coo over how cute his slurred words sounded, Wil knew exactly what was happening. At least this time he had only gotten a bit messy instead of having hurt himself on a sword.

Sitting down next to Techno, Wil gently pulled him into his lap and pressed a kiss to his forehead, not really minding the mess, after all it was only a bit of flour.

“Is Chat telling you to do it, piglet?”

With a little ‘um-hum’, Techno nodded.

“Are they being nice today or meanies?”

“Dey bein’…. Dey bein’ nice, Didn’ wanna tell me to do any bad stuffs. Did I do bad, Wilby?”

Wilbur’s heart just about shattered hearing Techno ask if he was being bad. Trying to explain to his regressed self that sometimes the voices didn’t really know what was best was always very hard, he never knew just how to approach it.  
Hugging the boy close to his chest, Wil shook his head and gave him a couple more kisses to his forehead.

“No, no. Of course not, Piglet. I think it’s very nice of you to try and make a gift for the Blood God!” Wilbur gently took his crown off, handing it to him straight away since he knew how piglins got with their gold, to scratch his fur very very gently.  
“You’re a good boy, but I don't think the Blood God wants you to try and do things for him all the time. I think he’s very very happy for you to enjoy your time regressed, right?”

Techno looked a little unsure, he had a couple fingers in his mouth and was chewing on them quietly, a tell tale sign that he needed his teether pretty soon.  
“Wilby… you super duper sure?”

“Mhm! Can I talk to Chat very quickly buddy?”

After being greeted with a happy little nod, Wilbur started talking.

“I know you were just trying to have Techie do something more age appropriate but cooking is still something for people a little bit older than he is right now…” Wilbur hummed softly as he stroked the fur on Techno's head,  
“How about right now instead of cooking for the Blood God, we play for the Blood God, you think that might be a good alternative?”

After a couple of minutes, that seemed to be Techno just trying to figure out what the general consensus was, he thankfully gave an excited nod and hopped up, flour and banana pretty much raining down off of him.  
“P’ay for da B’ood God!”

**Author's Note:**

> remember to leave any requests on the first chapter since thats where i go if im looking for something to write! I wont remember it if you leave it here lol


End file.
